


【盾冬】瘢痕

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: Steve参加了互助小组。





	【盾冬】瘢痕

“……还有谁想聊一聊吗？Steve？你一直没说话。”Amy把目光投向房间的角落。

那个男人孤身坐在人群之外，像一块冰冷静默的石头，微弱的灯光从他鼻峰掠过，留下一道锋利的瘢痕般的阴影。

“我，”互助小组的人下意识把目光集中到他身上，当他开口说第一个字，所有人都鼻头一酸。只有真正经历过失去的人才会有这样喑哑颤抖的声音，每一个字都像泣血。

“我，当我一无所有，他就是所有。我们是家人，朋友，也是爱人，我生命中所有重要的角色都是他。我们经历过很多，我失去过，认命过，可是他忽然又出现在我面前，我以为我终于抓住他……”

坐在他旁边的一位女士已经泣不成声，在这场浩劫里她失去了三岁的女儿和挚爱的丈夫，她说，“我的女儿，我们说好一起给她过生日，我丈夫特意从军队请假回来……”

仇恨和绝望在房间里弥漫，没有人说话。互助小组存在的意义是什么？是分享痛苦，彼此鼓励吗？是互相蒙住双眼自我欺骗吗？是找一个合理的渠道发泄恨意吗？

爱只让人痛苦，恨却会让人强大。如果必须找一个人来恨，那Steve会选择恨自己。

“再说一些，Steve。Natasha告诉我你已经一周没有说话了。说出来，告诉我们你有多想念他。”

“当如果这一切是在做梦多好的念头再次冒出来时，我真正意识到我失去他了，又一次。”

Steve十指交叉，艰难的勾了勾嘴角：“你们会这样吗？会每个夜晚入睡前都拼命祈祷今晚梦到你爱的人吗？”

你会躺在床上，回想着网上说的最容易做梦的姿势，再闭上眼睛慢慢勾勒爱人的面容吗？你会把往事的宝库打开一条缝隙，像守财奴一样取出十万分之一反复重温吗？你会意识到那些被你小心保存的属于两人的记忆再也不会有新篇章了吗？

Steve会。他会失眠，但还是努力闭上眼睛，因为他幻想会在梦里梦到Bucky，梦到过去，梦到在瓦坎达的时光。

★★

当他成为逃犯时Bucky揪着他的一缕头发说，这个发色对于躲避追捕可没有好处。

第二天Bucky就拿出了一盒染发剂，招着手对他说：“Steve，过来。”

“怎么了？”  
“我给你染一染头发吧，金色太显眼了。”  
“染成什么颜色？”  
“先不告诉你，给你个惊喜。”

Bucky把两种试剂挤在一个盖子里搅拌开，Steve观察了一会儿，那坨颜色不明的物体看起来有些吓人，但他还是选择信任爱人，乖乖坐好等着Bucky给他上色。

Bucky帮他系好保护衣服的披肩，金属手指灵活的分开他灿烂金发，另一只手一层一层的涂抹。他人类的手指如此轻柔温暖，偶尔划过头皮，让Steve情不自禁的打了个颤。他沉浸在这种亲密里，直到Bucky慢慢开口：“Steve，我想把胳膊卸下来。”

“什么？”话题有些突然，Steve还没回过神。

“胳膊。九头蛇给我的胳膊，那时候我没有权利拒绝，现在至少我可以选择把它卸下来。”

“如果你希望这样。”Steve勉强笑了笑。胳膊，Bucky的胳膊是他的心病，时时刻刻提醒他当初做错了什么：他没有抓住他。

两人都没有再说话，过了一会儿，Steve先开口：“对不起，我不该闹脾气，我知道你不喜欢我总是自责。别生我的气。”

“Steve，我没生你的气。”Bucky把他的发尾用夹子夹起来，抹最上面一层：“我掉下去的事不怪你，你不该一直为此难过。”

“可是我们都知道那是我的错，你是为了保护我，而我没有抓住你。”

他总是如此固执，认定的事谁也改变不了，Bucky叹了口气，放下装染发剂的小盖子：“那我再给你一次机会，下次你一定要抓住我，不然我就不原谅你了。而那次雪山的事我们就让它过去好吗？以后谁都不准再提。”

“好。”Steve郑重回答，像是得到了特赦。他绝对不会允许自己再错第二次，这次换他保护他。

后来Bucky用水流冲洗掉他头上的膏体，手指穿过发丝帮他按摩头皮。洗完后他坐在椅子上Bucky用吹风机把他吹干，然后他看了一眼镜子，里面照映着两个相同发色的年轻人。

Bucky给Steve选了和他一样的发色，深棕色。低调，谦逊，温柔，像分享一个你知我知的秘密。

★

“我食言了，他给了我第二次机会，可是我没有抓住。”坐在阴影里的Steve第一次对着众人抬起头，一张憔悴的脸，一双心碎的眼。

“我可以拯救世界，可是对于我爱的人，我只是一个言而无信的失败者。”

“我不会认输，他给了我机会，我给了他承诺，我失去了所有，没有什么能再让我害怕，我会把他带回来。”

即使要付出一切。

————END————


End file.
